


Something Borrowed Something Blue

by allhailthehutch



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthehutch/pseuds/allhailthehutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta has something he needs to tell Katniss on the day of their wedding. Pre Epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed Something Blue

I’m marrying Peeta today.

I wake up and immediately wish that Prim was here, because I don’t know how I will do this without her. This was never supposed to be my life. I didn’t even think that I believed in marriage. I’m still not sure if I do, but the desire to be Peeta’s wife pushes away any of my doubts.

Everything is different this time around.

We aren’t getting married to save the lives of our family and friends. Peeta and I are getting married because despite everything we have lost in our lives, we fell in love for real.

The dress is simple and I think Peeta will like it. It’s not a traditional white dress, because I refuse to wear anything that’s traditional. It’s a soft, orange color. Peeta’s favorite color.  
Effie argued with me for a good twenty minutes about my dress choice, but I reminded her that I’m allowing this extravagant wedding for her benefit and not mine.

Honestly, I must be insane to allow all of this, and maybe I am, but finally accepting Peeta’s love for me makes everything much easier.

“Katniss!” Effie’s bright, cheery voice breaks me from my thoughts. “Oh, you look so beautiful. I do wish you would have worn a white dress though…”

I suck in my breath and try to remember that Effie is only here to help. “Peeta likes orange.”

“I know but -” I shoot her a glare and she stops talking mid sentence. “It was just a suggestion,” Effie says through pursed lips. It only takes a few seconds before she breaks out in her typical, dazzling smile and move on to the next subject. “Okay, now the cameras will be here soon.

After all this time I’m still not use to the idea that people actually care about my life, but even after the war Peeta and I are still a topic of conversation. Having cameras around still makes me uncomfortable, but I’m hoping this will finally convince Plutarch to leave Peeta and I alone.

I let out a loud sigh. I’m not nervous. Truthfully, I don’t know what I feel, but I am sure that I want to marry Peeta. He’s the only person in my life that I can count on. I need him to get through the nightmares and the depression that keeps me locked in my room for days on end.

The rest of my prep team swoops in to make me look “ravishing” before the cameras arrive.

They do their best to cover the scars, but it’s a lost cause. Peeta knows my body and we both share the same reminders from everything we’ve been through. I don’t see the point of trying to hide them.

It’s not the physical scars that hurt me anymore.

After they’ve poked and prodded me for what feels like hours, Effie is finally satisfied with my appearance.

I stand up and look in the full-length mirror in front of me. My hair is pulled back in a simple, but elegant braid and they applied just a small amount of makeup.

Peeta will be happy. I know it.

“Oh, Katniss!” Effie dabs at her tear stained cheeks. “You look absolutely beautiful! Peeta is going to be speechless.”

I take another long look in the mirror and I can’t help but smile. There is nothing in this world that can leave Peeta speechless, but maybe today is that day.

The room is slowly starting to become more crowded as the prep team finishes up and the camera crew begins to arrive. Peeta was always so much better at this than I was. I do my best to focus on him and the gift he’s given me. Peeta brought me back from the darkness. He’s the reason I’m breathing. I need to focus on that and not the cameras and circus this day will end up being.  
Still, I’m starting to feel tightness in my chest.

I really wish Prim were here.

“Katniss,” I turn to see my mother standing in the doorway with a teary smile. “I always knew you would make a beautiful bride. Peeta won’t know what to do with himself.”

I do my best to crack a smile, but it’s hard for me to be around my mother. Our relationship has been strained since…everything happened. I am glad that she is here, though.

“Everyone keeps saying that.” I tell her. Peeta’s seen me in so many different dresses and strange outfits; I doubt this will shock him.

I notice she’s holding a box in her hand. “You need something borrowed and something blue…”

“What?” My mother walks over to me and opens the small box. It’s a white handkerchief with light blue embroidery of some type of flowers.

I can see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “Prim gave this to your father on his last birthday.” I run my fingers over the soft fabric and I see Prim’s face immediately. “Now they can be with you on your wedding day too.”

I cover my mouth to choke back the sob. No. I wasn’t supposed to be sad today. I promised Peeta and myself that I would smile and remember that life can be good again.

“I need to get out of here.” I can’t take it anymore. Everything is too much. This was a mistake. How can I do this without my sister and without my father? Peeta will understand. He has too.

I push through the crowd, trying to find the way out of here, but everything is closing in on me.

“Where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?” I could smell the alcohol on him before he even spoke. “I have something for you.”

Haymitch hands me a folded piece of paper. “The kid wanted you to have this.” I notice he’s holding the same flowers that Peeta had given me such a long time ago. “Oh, and these too.”

Peeta must have known that this day would be difficult for me. He always knows when I need him the most. “Why don’t you go outside and catch your breath. All of these crazy people will be here when you get back.”

Haymitch opens the door so that I can sneak out quickly. The warm sun feels wonderful on my skin. I lean up against the wall of the building and open Peeta’s letter.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Everyone around me is going crazy. I can’t believe we actually agreed to let Plutarch record our wedding, but if it helps close the storybook on the star crossed lovers, then I’m all for it._

_It wasn’t easy slipping away for a few moments to myself, but I knew if I didn’t get out of here I’d lose my mind. It got me to thinking, if they’re driving me nuts, what are they doing to you?_

_When I look around and see all the flowers and the extravagant décor, I almost wish I could go back in time to the moment you said, yes, and run to the justice building and marry you on the spot. Almost. I’m sort of glad we are doing it this way though, because it’s shown me what’s truly important in life._

_Do you remember when you said I’d get sucked into the Capitol lifestyle and I said having an eye for beauty was different? I meant it. None of this lavish wedding means a thing to me. I don’t care about the fancy foods or the clothes we were. All I care about is the beautiful girl that’s going to be wife when this day is through._

_How about the day I first gave you these? I always knew these flowers bloomed at the tops of wild onions, but that’s what makes them so special, like you. Their beauty stems from a place you wouldn’t expect, just like the love I see in your eyes every time I look at you._

_So, I want you to do something for me. Ignore the cameras. Ignore Effie and her schedules. Ignore all of it and meet me at the end of the aisle in twenty minutes. The rest of your life will be waiting for you._

_I’ll be waiting for you._

_Always,_

_Peeta_

I hold the piece of paper to my chest and cry. They aren’t sad tears though. Peeta continues to amaze me every single day of my life. Haymitch was right when he said that I could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him.

He writes me this amazing letter and I’m ready to run away from him.

I can’t live this life without Peeta.

This day is for us.

I’m going to walk down that stupid aisle right into Peeta’s arms. Nothing else matters but him.

When I walk back into the prep room Effie gasps. “Katniss! What did you do to your makeup?” She quickly grabs me and sits me back in the chair so that my prep team can fix me up one last time. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

The next fifteen minutes fly by in a strange, hazy blur. I blink and I’m standing behind two large doors, waiting to make my grand entrance.

I take a deep breath and remember the flowers and Peeta’s letter.

He’s waiting for me.

He’s always been waiting for me.


End file.
